Por la Familia
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Se dice que la venganza se sirve mejor fría. En su caso, la satisfacción de darle la sangre a su bestia interior, fue extremadamente gratificante como aliviadora. Al menos para él era así, porque para la persona que acababa de llegar rompiendo el techo, la escena era extremadamente vomitiva.【Drabble de JUNIO para "El año de la abundancia", promovido por la secta Aquelarre】


**A**claración:

Drabble para "**El año de la abundancia**", promovido por la secta **Aquelarre** (o las chicas de la página Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), abierto para todo fan escritor de la comunidad.

* * *

**DRABBLE || JUNIO**

**Tema: Asesinato.**

* * *

**_Por la Familia_**

—Adilay Fanficker.

Palabras: 476.

* * *

Se dice que la venganza se sirve mejor fría. En su caso, la satisfacción de darle la sangre a su bestia interior, fue extremadamente gratificante como aliviadora. Al menos para él era así, porque para la persona que acababa de llegar rompiendo el techo, la escena era extremadamente vomitiva.

—Brick —musitó Bubbles tan horrorizada como se supone que él debía sentirse—, ¿qué hiciste?

Dando la vuelta y caminando entre un montón de sangre casi seca y pegajosa que hacían que sus botas sonasen con cada paso que daba, Brick se acercó a Bubbles, poniendo sus manos juntas y enfrente de ella para que le pusiera unas esposas.

Entre ellas se encontraba su teléfono celular.

—¿Vas a arrestarme? —preguntó mordaz. Casi irónico—. Hazlo, heroína; ese es tu trabajo.

—¿Por qué? —susurró ella viendo con sus llorosos ojos que no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, un montón de cadáveres de hombres se hallaban en condiciones monstruosas.

—Son ellos. Ellos son las pesadillas de mi hermanito —dijo con sencillez—, así que tuve que…

Bubbles volteó la cabeza como si Brick la hubiese insultado.

Esta era una carnicería humana. Había cuerpos desollados, partidos en pedazos, calcinados y quizás hasta destripados.

Y todos ellos habían tenido algo en común.

—Porque él es mi familia —respondió verdaderamente a la pregunta bajando sus manos. Pasó de largo de Bubbles y le dijo antes de huir de ahí volando con su ropa ensangrentada y sus ojos más rojos que nunca—: Boomer es mi hermano. Y nadie le hace daño a mi hermano —sonrió de manera torcida—, gracias por cuidar de él. Ahora ya puedo encargarme yo.

Bubbles debería denunciar esto; debía llamar a sus hermanas y a la policía, sin embargo Brick la había citado sólo a ella.

_"Lo hice, Bubbles. Él no quería vengarse… pero yo sí"._

10 hombres, un crimen en contra de un ex criminal, y una venganza que esos bastardos ingenuos pensaron que jamás llegaría hasta que se vieron atrapados con la bestia de rojo.

Boomer era un joven fuerte, un chico súper poderoso que era capaz de destruir una ciudad entera si así le apetecía, un ex criminal que al igual que sus hermanos logró redimirse a temprana edad. ¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó?

Butch y Brick nunca fueron gráficos, pero bastaba con saber que Boomer durante varios meses no estuvo bien como para darse una idea. De pronto él estaba reacio a ser tocado y solía quedarse callado mirando puntos fijos sin ese brillo de inocencia y vivacidad que tanto ella como sus hermanas recordaban.

A Bubbles le bastaba con ver esta carnicería para jamás preguntar por lo que había pasado.

Esa noche ella no llamó a la policía, y de hecho, usó su visión de rayos X para quemarlo todo. Luego volvió a casa donde sus hermanas tampoco sabrían nada.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Perdonen por ser breve en esta ocasión con mis notas finales pero he estado bajo mucha presión jeje._

_Además de que confío ciegamente en que el amor entre hermanos (sobre todo estos hermanos) es demasiado grande como para negar que quizás alguno de ellos fuese capaz de torturar y/o matar a quien sea que haga dado a alguno de ellos. En este caso, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo pasó y por qué? Serán siempre las preguntas misteriosas jaja._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leer y sus maravillosos comentarios!_

_¡Saludos y hasta el próximo escrito!_

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
